La Naissance de Joseph
by martest
Summary: Une petite histoire se déroulant dans le monde du Dr. Quinn...


Cela faisait presque un mois que Michaela avait repris son poste à l'hôpital.  
Sully avait étayé sa convalescence de petits récits sur les années qu'elle avait occultées.  
Si ses gestes, au début, avaient été hésitants, elle fut vite rassurée, lorsque le premier cas se présenta à l'hôpital.  
Elle n'avait rien perdu, ni oublié, de ses connaissances en matière médicale et chirurgicale.  
Sa réputation d'excellent chirurgien avait largement dépassé les frontières de Colorado Springs et elle prenait en charge des patients qui venaient de Manitou, de Palmer Lake, de Pueblo, de Cripple Creek et même de Denver.  
Son confrère de Denver, le docteur Gordon, qui n'avait pas autant d'expérience qu'elle, lui adressait des patients de son hôpital pour les cas complexes et la sollicitait même pour venir opérer à Denver, les patients qui ne pouvaient être déplacés.  
Michaela : Venez, madame Smith, je vais confortablement vous installer et vous ausculter.  
Mme Smith : Ces douleurs, je ne peux plus les supporter, si j'avais su, jamais je n'aurais eu d'enfant !  
Son visage se tordit de douleur sous l'effet d'une violente contraction.  
Michaela : Détendez-vous, tout va bien se passer, votre bébé ne va pas tarder à naître.  
Mme Smith : J'ai soif et mes jambes n'arrêtent pas de trembler !  
Michaela : C'est normal, la délivrance est proche, je vois déjà sa tête, poussez ! Reprenez votre souffle, encore une poussée et votre enfant sera là ! Poussez !  
Michaela avec sa dextérité et sa longue expérience, finit d'accoucher sa patiente, posa l'enfant contre sa poitrine et coupa le cordon.  
Michaela : Félicitations, c'est un beau petit garçon, en pleine santé !  
Mme Smith : Je suis désolée, je ne me suis pas montrée très courageuse, j'avais tellement mal et peur !  
Michaela : C'est tout à fait compréhensible, c'est votre premier enfant et vous n'avez pas à culpabiliser, c'est souvent ainsi, la première fois, pour beaucoup de mamans !  
Michaela reprit le petit garçon, le lava, le langea et l'habilla pour le remettre entre les bras de sa maman, rayonnante comme si les douleurs d'accouchement n'avaient jamais existé. Elle appela Mr Smith pour qu'il fasse la connaissance de son fils.

Michaela avait ressenti une impression étrange en tenant ce petit être dans ses bras, une expression de déjà vécu incompréhensible !  
Des images, encore floues, affleuraient à son esprit mais elle n'arrivait pas à faire le lien entre son passé et le présent.  
Puis les images devenaient de plus en plus nettes, des images sorties de son passé, elle se revoyait serrant un enfant dans ses bras, mais ne pouvait se rappeler qui il était, ni quand c'était.  
C'était la première fois depuis son réveil, qu'un souvenir remontait à la surface.  
Elle respira profondément, laissant à son cerveau le temps de s'approprier ce premier souvenir.  
Joseph ! C'était Joseph, qu'elle tenait dans ses bras ! Mais le voile était toujours aussi épais sur sa naissance.  
Elle sortit de la chambre et laissa les nouveaux parents profiter de leur fils.  
Elle se dirigea vers le bureau des consultations, où elle savait pouvoir trouver Colleen.  
Michaela : Je viens d'accoucher Mme Smith, tout s'est bien passé, c'est un petit garçon, mais depuis, j'ai la certitude d'avoir eu dans mes bras Joseph, mais je n'arrive toujours pas à me rappeler les circonstances de sa naissance !  
Colleen : Asseyez-vous, Maman, je vais tout vous raconter !  
Colleen s'assit en face de sa mère et commença son récit.

"Margaret, alors qu'elle n'avait que sept ans, venait d'être placée à la suite du décès accidentel de ses parents à l'orphelinat de Denver juste un an après l'admission de Joseph, d'un an son aîné. Joseph avait, lui aussi, perdu ses parents et ils ne leur restait aucune famille pouvant les accueillir.  
Le chagrin et la solitude les avaient rapprochés et ils étaient devenus des amis inséparables.  
Ce n'est que vers l'adolescence que ce doux sentiment d'amitié s'était peu à peu transformé en sentiment amoureux.  
Ils avaient la tête pleine de projets quant à leur avenir.  
Joseph avait fini son apprentissage de charpentier et Margaret, celui de couturière, ils ne rêvaient que de se marier, s'installer, loin de cette ville de Denver, et oublier ces années sombres à l'orphelinat...  
Ils avaient choisi la ville de Colorado Springs et bien que celle-ci avait quasiment triplé le nombre de ses habitants en l'espace d'une décennie, ils voyaient, en elle, une ville à dimension humaine où s'établir et fonder une famille, de plus Joseph venait de recevoir une réponse favorable à l'exercice de son métier dans cette ville.  
Ils se marièrent en toute intimité, et chargés de leurs maigres bagages, prirent le train pour Colorado Springs, la ville, dont ils étaient sûrs, d'être le départ pour une vie meilleure !  
Ils n'avaient jamais regretté leur choix, même si Margaret n'était pas parvenue à se faire une clientèle, elle avait trouvé un poste de blanchisseuse à l'hôpital et Joseph, se démenant corps et âme, avait fini par se forger une solide réputation.  
Ils étaient au comble du bonheur, quand Margaret annonça sa grossesse à Joseph et l'avenir leur semblait plus radieux, de jour en jour."

Michaela avait fait appel à Joseph, pour réparer une partie du toit qui avait souffert des orages violents de cet hiver et c'est avec entrain qu'il prenait sa tâche à cœur.  
A tour de rôle, une fois par semaine, Michaela, Andrew et Colleen, rendaient visite aux patients qui ne pouvaient pas se déplacer.  
Michaela était partie de bonne heure, ce jour là, pour aller visiter ces patients.  
Elle commença par Mme Carver, qui souffrait d'insuffisance cardiaque depuis quelques mois déjà, et lui apporta son traitement de digitaline qui la soulageait un peu.  
Elle aimait ses instants privilégiés qu'elle passait auprès de ses patients et elle prenait le temps de discuter avec eux, non seulement de leur état de santé, mais aussi des difficultés ou des satisfactions qu'ils rencontraient dans la vie de tous les jours.  
Michaela : Mme Carver, il faudrait sérieusement songer à vous rapprocher de la ville, comme je vous l'avais conseillé lors de ma dernière visite, les travaux de la ferme deviennent trop pénibles et je m'inquiète pour votre état de santé.  
Mme Carver : Je le sais, Dr Mike, votre fille et votre gendre m'ont dit la même chose, les acheteurs ne manqueraient pas, mais j'ai du mal à tout abandonner, cette ferme, c'était toute notre vie à mon mari et moi.  
Michaela : J'en suis consciente, Mme Carver, mais promettez-moi d'y réfléchir.

Michaela songea à sa patiente, leur couple n'avait pas eu la chance d'avoir des enfants, ils avaient consacré tout leur temps à faire fructifier cette ferme et au décès de son mari, un an plus tôt, elle avait dû se séparer du troupeau qui faisait sa fierté, la charge de travail étant trop importante pour une femme seule.  
Elle avait aussi réduit sa production de légumes, ne laissant qu'une petite parcelle à cultiver pour ses besoins personnels, en revanche, elle continuait son élevage de dindes et de poules et les vendait aux citadins qui n'hésitaient pas à parcourir quelques kilomètres pour venir les lui acheter.  
Tout en se rendant chez son prochain patient, Michaela laissait son esprit vagabonder, elle avait de la peine pour Mme Carver, se retrouver dans cette situation sans personne sur qui compter, elle espérait que celle-ci écouterait son conseil de se rapprocher de la ville, de briser cette solitude dans laquelle elle s'enfermait de plus en plus, qui était préjudiciable à sa santé physique mais aussi mentale.  
Elle réalisait la chance qu'elle avait, d'avoir un mari aimant, d'être entourée d'une famille unie, c'était sa force pour surmonter les épreuves que la vie ne manquait pas de lui envoyer et atteindre le but qu'elle s'était fixée.  
Être une épouse, une mère et un médecin !

Michaela était enfin arrivée chez les O'Neil. Ce fils d'immigrants qui avaient quitté l'Irlande, survivants de la grande famine de trois ans qui avait débuté dans les années 1845, avait vu le jour sur cette terre promise qu'était le nouveau monde.  
Le mildiou qui avait anéanti la production de ces tubercules en Irlande, avait fait énormément de victimes chez les agriculteurs et les gens pauvres qui cultivaient la pomme de terre comme élément principal de leur alimentation.  
Ses parents avaient repris avec succès la culture de la pomme de terre sur cette nouvelle terre et avec l'aide de leur fils Alistair et de leur bru Emma, avaient élargi leur exploitation à d'autres variétés de légumes qui donnaient de bonnes récoltes.  
Alistair avait accompagné Emma à l'hôpital, pour confirmer sa grossesse qu'ils espéraient déjà depuis plusieurs mois.  
C'est en descendant du chariot qu'Alistair s'était malencontreusement tordu la cheville, en claudiquant, il s'installa avec sa femme dans la salle d'attente, où Andrew le prit en charge, soigna son entorse avec un bandage, immobilisa son articulation avec une attèle et lui fournit une paire de béquilles pour qu'il puisse marcher sans poser le pied par terre.

Pendant ce temps, Michaela ausculta Emma et lui confirma sa grossesse qui, malgré quelques nausées matinales, se passait très bien.  
En rentrant dans leur pièce à vivre, inondée par le soleil de cette fin de matinée,  
elle vit une Emma rayonnante, mettant en évidence ce petit ventre qui s'arrondissait de jour en jour, et constata qu'Alistair était confortablement installé dans le fauteuil et avait respecté les consignes d'Andrew.  
Elle lui leva l'attèle et le bandage et constata que son entorse était guérie, néanmoins elle lui conseilla, pendant une semaine encore, de se servir des béquilles.  
Michaela continua sa route, en se contentant de manger une pomme pour seul repas et se rendit chez le couple des Lanfredo.  
Leur habitation se trouvait aux abords de Colorado Springs, mais l'état de Mme Lanfredo ne lui permettait pas de se déplacer.  
Après avoir fait une fausse couche, elle était retombée enceinte six mois plus tard, mais cette nouvelle grossesse s'annonçait à risques, quelques saignements avaient rendu Michaela soucieuse, et elle se demandait si elle pourrait mener sa grossesse à terme.  
"A chaque fois que Michaela, se trouvait face à ces problèmes, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à cette blessure qui ne se refermerait jamais, la perte de son enfant, de l'enfant de Sully, elle était sûre que c'était un garçon, un fils, le fils qu'elle aurait tant aimé lui donner mais la vie en avait décidé autrement."

Durant cette période trouble, elle avait puisé dans chaque centimètre de son coeur et de son corps, la force et la volonté de pouvoir blanchir Sully des accusations portées contre lui, pour redonner à son couple la liberté de vivre au grand jour.  
Elle repoussait toujours le moment du coucher et pleurait souvent de se retrouver dans ce grand lit froid, sans les bras de Sully pour la réconforter et l'aimer.  
Son sommeil était souvent peuplé de cauchemars, un particulièrement qui la hantait sans cesse, était de ne pouvoir sauver Sully, elle se réveillait en sursaut, transpirante, oppressée à l'idée d'avoir perdu ce combat.  
Elle se sentait toujours coupable d'avoir abusé de ses forces physiques et mentales, et de n'avoir pas donné à cet enfant de l'amour, la sérénité nécessaire pour qu'il continue de grandir en elle.  
Elle toqua à la porte et entra. Elle trouva sa patiente, confortablement installée sur son lit, adossée à des coussins, en train de lire.  
Michaela : Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui, Mme Lanfredo ?  
Mme Lanfredo : Bien, mais ce repos forcé me semble long parfois, mais je sais que je ne peux faire autrement pour ne pas faire une autre fausse couche et pour que mon bébé naisse dans les meilleures conditions possibles !  
Michaela : Toujours pas de saignements ?  
Mme Lanfredo : Non heureusement !  
Mme Lanfredo venait d'entrer dans son septième mois de grossesse et après que Michaela l'eut auscultée, elle pût rassurer cette future maman sur l'état de santé de son bébé.  
Michaela : Votre col s'est refermé, c'est un signe de bonne augure. Plus on se rapprochera du terme de votre grossesse, plus votre enfant aura de chances de vivre. Continuez à vous reposer, je repasserai la semaine prochaine, s'il y a quoique ce soit qui vous inquiète, demandez à votre mari de me prévenir.  
Mme Lanfredo : Je vous remercie, Dr Mike, pour votre gentillesse et vos conseils, sans vous, je n'aurai jamais pu espérer, un jour, être mère.  
Pour une fois, Michaela sortit le cœur plus léger. Au milieu de ce ciel gris, perçait une éclaircie. La partie était loin d'être gagnée mais une lueur d'espoir naissait pour sa patiente dans ce parcours plus que chaotique !

Ce jeune couple avait quitté l'Italie, laissant derrière eux famille et amis, pour échapper à la misère et au manque de travail, en emportant, dans leur cœur, leur culture, mais aussi, leurs rêves et leurs espoirs afin de les concrétiser sur cette terre d'asile.  
Mr Lanfredo avait rapidement trouvé du travail en qualité de maçon dans cette ville perdue de l'Ouest Américain.  
Depuis l'annonce de la deuxième grossesse de sa femme, il n'acceptait plus que les chantiers proches de sa maison car tous les jours, il passait l'heure du déjeuner avec elle, pour l'aider et la distraire de cette immobilité forcée.  
Contrairement à ses ascendants et la plupart des hommes de son entourage, il ne faisait pas partie de ces personnes sexistes qui limitaient le rôle de la femme à n'être qu'une épouse et mère et il considérait la sienne comme une personne à part entière, digne de son respect.  
Michaela se rapprochait de l'hôpital et était satisfaite de ses visites qui, dans l'ensemble, s'étaient bien passées.  
Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte d'entrée, elle entendit cette voix masculine, semblant venir des cieux.  
Joseph : Eh, bonjour Dr Mike !  
Michaela, levant les yeux : Bonjour, Joseph ! Comment avancent les travaux ?  
Joseph : Bien, j'ai presque fini de réparer cette partie de la toiture.  
Michaela : Très bien ! A plus tard ! Soyez prudent, Joseph !  
Michaela se réfugia dans le bureau qui servait aussi bien de cabinet de consultations que de pièce d'archivage des dossiers médicaux.

Elle mit à jour les fiches de ses patients qu'elle venait de visiter.  
Pour elle, c'était important de renseigner ce suivi, Colleen et Andrew s'étaient prêtés de bonne grâce à cette organisation, pour que quel que soit l'employé de l'hôpital, il puisse être au courant de l'état de santé des malades et agir efficacement.  
Une petite pluie fine commençait à tomber, et en regardant par la fenêtre, elle aperçut la chaîne montagneuse de Red Rock, du même rouge que celui du sang versé lors du massacre de Washita par l'armée, qui s'en était pris à des êtres sans défense : les femmes, les enfants et les vieillards.  
Elle repensait avec tristesse à Oiseau Blanc, au Calme... et à toutes ces victimes et amis cheyennes disparus, qu'un commandant haineux et raciste avait décimés.  
Soudain, Michaela fut alertée par des un brouhaha provenant du hall d'entrée de l'hôpital.  
Elle sortit précipitamment du bureau et constata un attroupement autour d'un brancard manœuvré par Andrew.  
Andrew : Michaela, c'est Joseph ! Il vient de tomber du toit ! Sa tête a violemment heurté le sol ! Il a une hémorragie !  
Michaela : Vite, Andrew, amenez-le en salle d'opération !  
Une flaque de sang se propageait rapidement sur l'oreiller comme un feu qu'il était impossible d'éteindre.  
Michaela et Andrew se regardèrent et leurs pensées se rejoignirent, il faudrait un miracle pour sauver Joseph !  
Bien que Joseph était plongé dans la plus profonde inconscience, Andrew le chloroforma, il épongeait le sang sortant de son crâne par cette entaille profonde, pour que Michaela puisse trouver l'artère responsable de cette hémorragie et la suturer.  
Les battements de son cœur étaient à peine audibles et ils ralentissaient de seconde en seconde.  
Andrew : Nous sommes en train de le perdre !  
Michaela : Je ne vois rien, Andrew, avec tout ce sang, où est donc cette fichue artère ?  
Andrew : Je n'y vois rien, moi non plus !  
Michaela : La voilà ! J'y suis ! Andrew, le fil et l'aiguille, vite !  
Michaela avait réussi à recoudre l'artère presque entièrement déchirée mais Joseph avait perdu trop de sang et son cœur s'était arrêté de battre.  
Michaela : Non ! Joseph ! Je vous en supplie, Joseph ! Restez avec nous !

Bien qu'ils essayèrent de le réanimer, leurs efforts furent vains et Joseph ne reprit jamais connaissance, il s'en était allé tout doucement et sans souffrir.  
Michaela retenait à grande peine ses larmes, comme à chaque fois qu'elle perdait un patient.  
Elle ne pouvait se résoudre devant l'injustice de cette mort et se sentait coupable de n'avoir pas pu sauver Joseph.  
Andrew était allé avertir Colleen, et ensemble, ils eurent un devoir encore bien plus pénible à accomplir, celui de prévenir Margaret.  
Ils se rendirent dans la pièce qui faisait office de blanchisserie, et Colleen s'approcha de Margaret.  
Elle la prit par le bras et l'obligea à s'asseoir.  
Devant leurs mines sombres, Margaret comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas !  
Margaret, inquiète : Que se passe-t-il, Dr Cooper ?  
Colleen, hésitante : Il est arrivé quelque chose à Joseph !  
Margaret, affolée : Il s'est blessé ? Où est-il ? Comment va-t-il ?  
Colleen : Dans la salle d'opération, mais malgré tous les efforts du Dr Mike et du Dr Cook, il n'a pu être sauvé, sa blessure était trop grave !  
Margaret, en hurlant : Non, ce n'est pas possible, pas Joseph, pas mon Joseph, non, non, pas lui !  
Anéantie par cette nouvelle qui venait de briser le cours de sa vie, Margaret éclata en sanglots.  
Elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, elle ne savait plus si elle était vivante ou morte, si elle était en train de faire un cauchemar mais il fallait que ça s'arrête !  
C'est sûr ! Elle allait se réveiller ! Comment son cerveau avait-il pu imaginer une telle absurdité ?  
Pendant quelques instants, elle fut plongée dans un état second, dans cet état où il n'y avait plus de frontières entre le cauchemar et la réalité, tout se mélangeait dans son esprit et elle était dans la plus totale confusion.  
Elle reprit à-demi conscience de cette terrible réalité...  
Margaret, en larmes : Je veux le voir, je ne peux pas y croire, Dr Cooper, amenez-moi près de Joseph !  
Colleen, en la soutenant : Venez, Margaret, je vous y conduis !  
En entrant dans la salle d'opération où Michaela avait fait disparaître toute trace de sang, Margaret vit son mari étendu sur la table, immobile, elle se pencha et blottit sa tête contre sa poitrine.  
Margaret : Joseph, il faut te réveiller, je ne suis rien sans toi, notre bébé a besoin de toi !

Dans la semi pénombre où Michaela avait plongé la pièce, seul le silence était présent maintenant, ce silence particulièrement angoissant, oppressant qui envahissait la salle et donnait la certitude, qu'une vie s'en était allée.  
Les deux jours qui suivirent, avant la mise en bière de Joseph, furent très pénibles.  
Margaret n'arrivait pas à s'alimenter et refusait de prendre du repos. Elle voulait veiller Joseph jusqu'au dernier moment où elle serait séparée de lui pour toujours.  
Elle venait d'entamer son dernier mois de grossesse et Michaela et Colleen étaient inquiètes des conséquences que cela pouvait avoir sur sa santé et celle de son bébé.  
Ses larmes s'étaient taries à force d'avoir tant pleuré et sa gorge était nouée.  
Elle rassembla le peu de courage qu'il lui restait pour accompagner Joseph jusqu'à sa dernière demeure.  
Les paroles du révérend Johnson lui semblaient tellement lointaines qu'elle ne pouvait y puiser un quelconque apaisement ou réconfort.  
Après avoir jeté la poignée de terre sur le cercueil de son époux, elle vacilla et s'évanouit.  
Son chagrin ajouté au manque de sommeil et de nourriture, avaient eu raison de ses dernières forces.  
Sully et Andrew la portèrent jusqu'au chariot, suivis par Michaela et Colleen et rapidement la conduisirent à l'hôpital.  
Tandis qu'Andrew était appelé pour soigner la coupure profonde qui nécessitait des points d'un patient qui venait de se blesser avec une scie, Michaela et Colleen installèrent Margaret dans une chambre sans que celle-ci ait repris connaissance.  
Sous l'effet des sels que Michaela lui fit respirer, Margaret fut rapidement ramenée à l'état de conscience.  
Margaret : Que m'est-il arrivé ?  
Michaela : Vous vous êtes évanouie. Nous vous avons ramenée à l'hôpital.  
Margaret : C'est fini ! Je ne verrai plus jamais Joseph !

Si le temps de l'acceptation pour Margaret n'était pas encore venu, elle reprenait pied, petit à petit dans cette cruelle réalité !  
Margaret : Je dois aller aux toilettes ! Je ne peux pas me retenir ! Je viens de mouiller les draps ! Cela ne m'est jamais arrivé !  
Michaela et Colleen se regardèrent et comprirent tout de suite que le travail venait de commencer.  
Michaela expliqua à Margaret, ce qui était en train de se passer, bientôt elle allait donner naissance à son enfant. Elle la rassura du mieux qu'elle pût, sans montrer son inquiétude sur cette naissance un peu trop précoce.  
Les heures qui suivirent, furent très éprouvantes pour Margaret, les contractions, très douloureuses, l'épuisaient et la dilatation de son col s'était arrêté.  
Michaela savait que la persistance de cette situation pouvait être dommageable pour le bébé, et après de longues heures d'attente où rien ne semblait se débloquer, elle prit la décision d'un commun accord avec Colleen, de pratiquer une césarienne.  
D'un geste sûr, elle fit une incision et libéra le petit garçon, cyanosé, à cause du cordon ombilical qui enserrait son cou et l'étranglait.  
Colleen avec autant de dextérité que sa mère, le prit par les pieds, lui administrant une tape sur les fesses et avec soulagement entendit le cri salvateur du déploiement de ses poumons. Il était sauvé !  
Du fait de sa prématurité, sa taille et son poids étaient inférieurs à la normale, ses ongles des pieds et des mains pas totalement formés, mais il respirait la vigueur et cette force de vivre, que tout enfant arrivé à terme, manifestait !  
Colleen lui administra les premiers soins, tandis que Michaela poursuivait son travail de couture sur la jeune maman.  
Margaret sortait tout doucement de son anesthésie et son premier réflexe fut de demander : Margaret, anxieuse : Comment va mon bébé ?  
Michaela, rassurante : C'est un petit garçon en bonne santé, Margaret, Colleen va vous l'amener !  
Lorsque Colleen déposa avec tendresse ce petit être dans les bras de Margaret, celle-ci fondit en larmes, des larmes de soulagement et de joie, de constater que son fils se portait bien.  
Elle décida de le prénommer Joseph comme son papa, qui n'aurait jamais le bonheur de le prendre dans ses bras, ni de le voir grandir !  
Affaiblie, vaincue par toutes ces épreuves auxquelles elle avait dû faire face ces dernières heures, elle finit par s'endormir.  
Colleen déposa Joseph, chaudement entouré de couvertures, dans le berceau, à côté du lit de sa maman et s'installa sur une chaise pour pouvoir les surveiller durant la nuit.  
Le sommeil de Margaret était plus qu'agité. Nombre de fois elle avait repoussé les couvertures et roulait sa tête de droite à gauche, probablement en proie à des cauchemars qui devaient la torturer.  
Elle se réveilla en fin de nuit, regarda son fils paisiblement endormi, elle était en sueur et brûlante de fièvre.  
Colleen essaya de la rafraîchir, mais sans succès, sa température ne cessait de monter inexorablement, elle lui administra de la quinine et lui fit boire de la tisane d'écorce de saule.  
Margaret : J'ai chaud, j'ai soif, j'ai mal à la tête et au bas du ventre...  
Colleen devina la cause de son mal et en défaisant son pansement, elle constata avec effroi que la cicatrice s'était infectée.  
C'était en raison de la trop grande faiblesse de Margaret, que l'infection avait pu s'installer et progresser de façon aussi rapide.  
Colleen savait qu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire dans ces cas-là, elle espérait seulement que Margaret arriverait à puiser dans le peu de forces qui lui restait, la volonté de combattre son mal.  
Andrew venait de rejoindre sa femme dont le regard fermé et les traces de larmes qu'elle n'avait pas pu retenir, annonçait une situation très grave.  
Andrew, interrogatif : Le bébé ?  
Colleen : Non, il va bien ! C'est Margaret ! Elle a une infection du sang qui se propage à toute allure !  
Margaret, dans un éclair de lucidité : Dr Cooper... Dr Cook... je vais mourir... je le sais... promettez-moi de prendre soin de mon bébé... de l'aimer... de l'adopter... promettez-le moi !  
Andrew et Colleen ne purent qu'acquiescer devant la détresse de cette maman, accablée par le destin et lui firent la promesse, de faire de Joseph leur fils.  
Apaisée par leur réponse, elle sombra dans le délire que la trop forte fièvre provoquait et poussa son dernier soupir dans les bras d'Andrew et de Colleen.

Colleen sortit de son apathie en entendant pleurer Joseph, elle devait s'occuper de lui et elle l'aimait déjà comme son enfant, la vie la dotant d'un bébé que la nature avait refusé à leur couple.  
Michaela, qui venait d'arriver, se dirigea vers la chambre de Margaret pour s'enquérir de ses nouvelles, quelle ne fut pas la consternation que l'on pouvait lire sur son visage à l'annonce des événements de la nuit !  
Andrew s'occupait de Margaret, Colleen s'assura des premières selles de Joseph, le changea et le plaça dans les bras de Michaela pendant qu'elle allait lui préparer un biberon."  
C'est à ce moment-là, que déferlèrent dans l'esprit de Michaela, tous les souvenirs tragiques, entourant la naissance de Joseph.  
Le voile s'était enfin levé sur ce premier souvenir, elle en était heureuse mais aussi profondément triste au souvenir des circonstances qu'elle aurait préféré ne jamais se rappeler !  
Margaret reposait maintenant aux côtés de son mari.  
Andrew avec l'aide de Sully, s'occupait des modalités de l'adoption de Joseph.  
Ils avaient télégraphié à Matthew qui travaillait dans une étude d'avocats à Denver pour lui expliquer la situation.  
Matthew, étant sur place, eut vite fait de rassembler les certificats d'orphelins des parents de Joseph, ainsi que les autres documents nécessaires pour valider légalement son adoption par Andrew et Colleen.  
Michaela était songeuse, elle espérait que de nouvelles portes s'ouvrent sur son passé oublié, mais elle redoutait plus encore, que ces souvenirs soient teintés d'autant de noirceur que les circonstances qui avaient entouré la naissance de Joseph... Seul l'avenir le dirait...  
Fin


End file.
